1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rapidly inflatable gas filled protective cushions known as air bags and used in motor vehicles for cushioning an occupant against impact or excessive movement in the event of rapid acceleration or deceleration of the vehicle.
More particularly, the present invention is especially adapted for use in relatively small compact or sub-compact size motor vehicles wherein a windshield surround, or header, is positioned relatively close to a driver or other occupant seated on a front seat in a passenger compartment of the vehicle. In such vehicles it is desirable to minimize the movement of a person toward or relative to a windshield surround or header, in order to minimize the chances of head, neck and other bodily injuries.
2. Background of the Prior Art
When conventional driver side air bags and passenger side air bags are deployed and inflated, the bags extend outwardly toward the occupant only a limited amount and tend to spread out laterally. In small cars and trucks having minimal clearance in the passenger compartments, it is desirable that an inflating air bag reach and contact the occupant much sooner than in a larger vehicle, thereby reducing the possibility of head and neck injury and unwanted contact with a windshield, windshield surround or headliner of the vehicle. Conventional air bags on a driver's side usually are formed from two pieces of sheet material having a circular shape joined together around the periphery. These air bags inflate to form a relatively flat cushion and may allow considerable movement of the driver toward the steering wheel before a cushioning effect is realized. Similarly, air bag cushions commonly utilized on the passenger side of a vehicle form a generally rectangular-shaped, somewhat flattened cushion and are constructed from two sheets of flexible sheet material of generally rectangular shape joined around the periphery. Oftentimes both driver and passenger side air bags may permit substantial movement of a passenger before a protective cushioning effect is achieved after air bag deployment.